


Risky Business... or Not

by Kirabaros



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirabaros/pseuds/Kirabaros
Summary: It is known that Dean Winchester is fairly good with kids. Set in the Chronicles verse, it is Dean's turn to look after Angela after a spell de-aged her. It's raining and with a bored little girl, it was time to get creative. Years later he revisits the memory.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Angela (OFC), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Collections: FicFacer$ 2020





	Risky Business... or Not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VegasGranny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegasGranny/gifts).



> Entry for the 2020 FicFacer$ auction. This story is not affiliated, associated, endorsed by, or in any way officially connected with Random Acts, or any of its subsidiaries or its affiliates. All donations have been paid directly to Random Acts, who do not own Supernatural or any of the characters in the stories.

Dean heard the sigh audibly and looked up from the book he was reading. He saw Angela looking out the window at the rain. Her pigtails spilled over her shoulders and looked limp despite the pretty ribbons that Sam had tied them into. Her arm was draped around Cerberus’ neck as the hellhound snoozed on the floor. In front of her was one of her own books opened and she was not looking at it.

Sam had gone out with Bobby to stock up on supplies leaving her with him. Normally leaving her alone wouldn’t be a problem. However, she was not her normal size and required adult supervision as a result of the regression spell she had been hit with. Now she was four years old and apparently remembered nothing of her adult life but remembered him and Sam clearly as if they had always been together.

While the regression was an annoyance, Dean never thought it to be too bad. If anything, it revealed more about her feelings; how she felt about him and Sam. It had him relieved since he knew he had said and done things that were hurtful. He took it as a chance to make it up to her even though it baffled him that she forgave so readily and loved him unconditionally. He had a secret wish to keep her this way, but he knew that it wasn’t possible.

The upside of the whole thing was that he and Sam got to look after her for once and make sure she didn’t get into trouble. Essentially they were taking care of her as she did for them and they liked it even with the mishaps like bath time and things that were best left in the hands of a woman. They figured out most of it and Dean got the feeling that if Angela had been in her adult form, she would have been laughing at them.

Overall, they got the normal that he and Sam both craved but felt it wasn’t for them. Sam may have been more vocal about it, but they both wanted the same thing. And it was kind of fun looking after her especially when she decided to play a game. She was a little devious and particular about whom and what she played. It certainly kept things fun.

It was Dean’s turn to look after her while Sam and Bobby went on the supply run. Bobby had a few things he had to get for the job since he still fielded calls and advice. The other part was that Sam was the one that had the lead on what Angela ate and should be eating. Dean thought it was going overboard and that Sam was acting like a mother hen, but when Ellen backed him up, it was a done deal. Dean went with it and admitted grudgingly that they were right. They really couldn’t treat Angela like she was an adult. She was in a child body and since they discovered she had her dhampir abilities, they needed to make sure that she had the caloric requirements for her species. That meant eating healthy and Dean put up with it, and he knew Bobby did as well.

The sigh came again and Dean asked, “What’s wrong Angie?”

“Outside.”

Dean looked out. The rain was coming down but it wasn’t like the storms that could happen. It was raining but it wasn’t like she would melt. “You wanna go outside?”

Angela perked up and looked at him hopefully, “Please?”

Dean could never say no to Sam when he was a kid and he couldn’t say no to her period. Didn’t matter if she was adult or child. Dean was aware that he would be considered whipped but he didn’t care. He grinned, “Why not?”

Angela squealed and hugged him before running to get out a coat and rubber boots. Ellen had brought them by and Angela loved then when she saw them. Dean chuckled as he helped her into the rain boots and her raincoat and plopped a rain hat on her head. She giggled as she pulled out an umbrella as Dean pulled on a jacket.

It was a light drizzle but there was plenty of puddles. Angela jumped and splashed in the puddles, giggling. She held the umbrella up as she jumped. Dean stayed on the porch were it was dry and watched her splash around in the puddle. He didn’t understand her fascination with it, but figured it was a kid thing. He didn’t remember being excited about being in the rain or anything like that.

“Ceebee!”

Dean stepped aside when Cerberus came bounding out to join in the splashing. He didn’t want to think about the fact that he was going to have to clean the dog off afterwards. He had to amend that when he looked up and saw Angela splashing around. Some mud had gotten on her coat and a lot was on the dog as he pranced with her. _Great_ , he thought to himself. Yet he didn’t want to spoil her fun.

“Deanie, lookee!”

Dean turned his attention to her and watched her take a running start and jumped. The muddy water splashed and got on him since the puddle was close by. It wasn’t a big one but enough to get it on his jeans. He looked at her as she giggled at him. He really couldn’t be mad at her and she was saying she wanted to play with him.

“You play with me,” she asked.

It was more of a demand, but Dean took it as a request. Certainly adult version of Angela would have labeled it as a request. He really didn’t want to get covered in mud. He tried, “I’ll watch you play.”

“Please?”

Dean sighed, knowing that he was on the verge of giving in. “Alright, what are we playing?”

He blinked, being slow on the uptake when she slapped his hip and said, “You’re it,” and ran away.

When he realized that she wanted him to chase her, she was on the other side of the yard. She was grinning and giggling at him. He recognized it as her teasing him. He gave in and started chasing her, changing his stride to make it seem like she was faster. He ran after her trying to catch her and they splashed through the puddles.

It was all fun until Dean stepped into a puddle and slipped in the mud. He fell and landed hard in the puddle, splashing muddy water all over him. He looked like a muddy tie dye as he sat up and looked himself over.

“Okay, Deanie?”

Dean looked to see that Angela had come to check on him. She had concern in her eyes as she looked to make sure he wasn’t hurt. He smiled at her, “I’m okay Angie.” He tried to be sneaky and throw a mud pie at her.

She was quick as she brought her umbrella up and hid from it. She peeked over the edge and giggled, “Sneaky Deanie.” She then jumped to splash him and jumped away laughing. She ended up slipping and landing in the mud where she fell laughing.

Dean couldn’t help but laugh at her. He was still sitting when she got up and charged at him and jumped on him, making him fall backwards into the mud. He caught her and held on as the muddy water splashed upwards. “Whoa there Angie.”

“Got you again,” she said as she sat on his lap straddling his waist. Her hat had fallen off and her pigtails were splashed with mud. She grabbed his nose and left a smudge on it like she did with grease when working on the Impala. “And again.”

Dean shook his head, “You sure did.”

It had started to rain a little harder but it wasn’t helping to wash off the mud. They were both soaked as Dean managed to get up with Angela in his arms. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and was laughing at the fun they were having. Dean was already thinking about what to do in terms of getting into the house and not tracking a big mess everywhere. He could practically hear Bobby demanding what he did to the house and it wouldn’t do any good trying to say it was Angela’s idea. That started a whole other thing.

Dean looked at Angela grinning, “Looks like we got dirty.”

“Uh huh. N fun.”

While Dean was thinking about the aftermath, he was relaxed enough to play some more with her. He asked her, “You know what else is fun?”

Angela shook her head. Her pigtails flapped so vigorously that they slapped Dean, and any mud and rain water on them hit him square in the face. “No.”

Dean grinned, “It’s singing and dancing in the rain.”

“Sing?”

Dean set her on the ground and told her to watch. He started dancing to some imaginary tune until he started humming and partially singing one of his rock and roll songs. He gestured at Angela, “Come on. Try it.” He started singing it louder so she could hear it.

Angela watched him curiously until he prompted her and started singing a song she knew well. She smiled big and jumped forward, spraying water from a puddle and started dancing. She bounced on her feet and jumped in circles, copying Dean’s movements. She laughed and giggled as she followed him so it looked like they were creating a dance performance.

Dean laughed as he watched her following him. He wasn’t minding the rain so much and was making just as big as a splash as she was as they danced around the yard. They continued dancing until the rain started to pour harder and it was becoming evident that thunder and maybe lightning was going to come. Seeing that, Dean looked at Angela and said, “Okay, squirt. Time to go inside.”

She didn’t even argue with him. Rather, she jumped and ran to him and hugged him when the first crack of thunder occurred. She buried her head in his jacket saying, “Cas n the ass sticks mad.” It came out in a whisper but was loud enough for Dean to hear.

Normally, if Sam were around, Dean would have had a scolding about language and how it wasn’t appropriate to swear in front of her. He personally thought it was funny how Angela could still be blunt as a kid with her names. She certainly pegged the angel that had become their friend right, and boy did it have Sam getting mad thinking it was Dean’s fault. This time, Dean wasn’t going to enforce it. Instead, he was surprised that she was acting scared. He asked, “The noise too loud?”

Angela nodded into his jacket, “Sounds like yelling n banging. Hurts my ears.”

Dean nodded and picked her up. He carried her up to the porch, “It’s okay. It’s time to go inside and get clean.”

That made her giggle a little and say, “We got dirty.”

“Yeah we did.”

“N fun.”

Dean could agree with that. It was easy to forget the burden that was weighing on all their shoulders with her. Since she was not her normal self, they really couldn’t do that much in terms of the job. It made it easy to forget that they had the Apocalypse looming over their heads. While it was mostly normal since no normal four year old had the abilities Angela did, it was that feeling that he and Sam both craved and had long since buried it. The feeling had been started when they first hooked up with Angela and she accompanied them on hunts, helping them out. He could only think that she was the one that made things better.

Dean was broken out of his thoughts when he felt mud and water hit him. He groaned when he turned to see that Cerebus was shaking himself off and spraying mud and water on him and Angela. Angela was giggling and saying, “Messy Ceebee.”

Dean made a sound that sounded like a mix between a growl and a groan, “You dang mutt.”

Cerebus was completely unapologetic and just panted at the pair. It had Dean sigh at that. There wasn’t much else to do and gestured for the dog to follow him in but to not make a mess or it wouldn’t just be him that was going out to the doghouse. It was ridiculous, but Dean made a point to say that he and the hell hound would be sharing the same space and that got the mutt to comply, and follow him up the stairs, tracking as little mud as possible upstairs and to the bathroom. Angela giggled as he carried her and made herself like a lump sack.

Dean chuckled at her when he saw her look like Cerberus when he didn’t want his own. She complied though when he started running the shower. “You okay that it’s not a bath, Angie?”

“Bath like you n Sammy do?” Angela looked up at him with a hopeful expression.

“Yeah,” Dean replied as he tested the water. He smiled at her when she beamed. “You gotta wash yourself but I’ll help with hair. I promise not to look.”

Angela giggled at him before going into the bathroom to take a shower. She followed the plan and giggled when Dean came in with his eyes closed to wash her hair. She helped using what Sam would do for her hair with the shampoo that he had gotten especially for her hair. “Like this Deanie,” she said as she moved his hands on her head.

Eventually the mud was cleaned off and Dean was drying her with a big towel. That was after she shook her hair like a dog and spraying him with water, making them both laugh. She eventually consented to wearing the hoodie that Sam had given her adult self. It looked like a nightdress on her, but it was nice and warm, and Dean knew that because Sam’s scent on it, it was soothing to her. He finished drying her hair, “There you go, Angie.”

Angela giggled at him standing in her bare feet. “Now you get clean Deanie.”

That was something that Dean was reluctant to do. He was essentially leaving her by herself so he could get cleaned up. He looked down at her and thought about it. “Okay, but you have to stay put here,” he said and pointed to the hallway floor.

“Okay,” she said and sat down.

Dean eyed her warily before disappearing into the bathroom. He didn’t take long to scrub down until he heard knocking, “Deanie, I’m hungry.”

He didn’t have time to get completely dressed except pull on a pair of sweats. He came out to find Angela looking at him like a sad puppy. She wasn’t even perturbed at him being bare chested. She repeated, “Hungry.”

“Okay Angie,” Dean said. He didn’t even protest when she held her arms up for him to pick her up. He knew he was whipped just as bad as his brother when it came to her. He didn’t care so he picked her up and held her as he walked down the stairs and towards the kitchen. “What do you want to eat?”

“Pizza.”

Dean looked at her, “Pizza?”

Angela nodded, “Please.”

Dean sighed as he set her down. He looked out and saw that the weather wasn’t too bad. He could make a call for delivery. He grabbed the phone and ordered a pizza that was a meat lovers. When he was done, he looked at her and said, “Okay its coming.”

“Yay,” she said bouncing on her feet.

It would take twenty minutes to arrive and it was plenty of time for Dean to get fully dressed, but Angela wouldn’t let him. She insisted on playing. She wanted to chase him and while he would indulge, he was actually tired. He looked around and found a cassette player, knowing that grown up Angela liked older technology and found a tape. He put it in and the first thing that played was Rock n’ Roll Never Forgets.

“Yay,” Angela said as she bounced up and down clapping. She started dancing to the music, bouncing around in the living room. She continued dancing until she faced Dean and said, “Dance, Deanie.”

Dean had hoped to sneak away and put a shirt on, but he decided against it. He danced with her as the music played. He danced until the end of the song and was going to stop when Angela said to wait. He then heard the next song, the unmistakable sound of the piano notes. He looked at her and was met with her beaming smile.

Dean looked at her. He thought it was one of those curses or something and he wasn’t about to disappoint her. He picked up a paper towel roll and starting lip syncing to Old Time Rock n’ Roll. He even started dancing. It was no Tom Cruise, but it was something and it made Angela join in dancing with him. They were having such a good time that they didn’t even hear the door in the kitchen open and Bobby and Sam filing in.

It wasn’t until Dean did a spin with Angela imitating him perfectly, that he saw Sam and Bobby. Bobby looked like he was about to call the men in the white coats. Sam was trying not to laugh out loud. Dean shot a warning finger at Sam before lip syncing, “Still like that old time rock n roll.”

Dean kept the look that he was cool one as he and Angela finished the song. He picked her up and swung her around to make her squeal in happiness. It allowed Dean to maintain his dignity even when the bell rang for the pizza delivery guy.

~0~0~0~0~

It was quiet in the bunker as Dean walked towards the kitchen yawning. It was rather early for him, but he hadn’t had a good night. He had a bad night, the whole thing with the mark. He looked at the mark on his arm and rubbed it as if it would go away. He ambled to the kitchen in his pajama bottoms and t-shirt, not liking that he couldn’t hide it.

He made his way into the kitchen and looked around. He thought about cooking some eggs and bacon but decided against it. And he definitely didn’t want that cardboard crap that Sam called cereal. He leaned against the counter to try and decide what he wanted when he noticed the speaker and iPod on the counter. He smirked since he knew that Angela liked having music on when she cooked or cleaned. He didn’t mind since they had similar tastes.

Picking it up he looked at it and then the speaker. He made a face as he made up his mind and then turned it on and hit play. It was in the middle of a song that was a bit corny but catchy and he listened to it and bobbed his head to the beat. He ended up making his mind to cook breakfast and decided to try his hand at pancakes. He went to the pantry to get the ingredients and the recipe card that Angela kept since he decided on a little extra.

He found it relaxing listening to music as he worked. It helped to ease the tension from his muscles and he didn’t have to think about the Mark. He was just like every other guy making breakfast for his family. He was also starting to understand why Angela liked having music on when she did chores or even doing research. The quiet of the bunker could be deafening and make whatever was worrying you seem larger than what it was. Again, he marveled at the fact that she seemed to have things figured out; things that were similar to what he and Sam went through over the years.

Back then, he kind of took it for granted. Now… he treasured it. They had been through too much to let things become petty issues. It hadn’t been perfect since they still fell into the same trap and would hurt each other, but they still loved each other. That’s what mattered. Even if it wasn’t always shown in the normal way.

Feeling a bit better, Dean decided to move with the music that was playing while he cooked. He knew that he might look ridiculous but no one was watching. He could let loose. The dogs wouldn’t care and they wouldn’t tattle. At least Shadow, his dog wouldn’t. He let his body sway with the beat as he mixed the batter and cut up fruit. It was health nut and girly, but he felt like it.

He went back to the refrigerator and looked for the strawberries that he knew Angela had bought recently. He found them and some peaches just as he heard the familiar chords of Bob Seger. Not able to resist, Dean slid across the floor, not able to resist. He spun so his back was facing the counter in an attempt to look cool.

As soon as the first words started, Dean spun and started dancing and pretending to play the guitar. He used his sock clad feet to slide across the floor as he set up the griddle and started making pancakes. He was so into the song that he didn’t notice that he was joined by someone who remembered that song very well. When he turned to go grab eggs to scramble, he realized that he was joined by the one person that had the power to make his life a living hell if she wanted.

“Aww Angie.”

“I like that old time rock n roll!” Angela sang at him and spun on the ball of her foot.

Dean watched as she did her own version of Risky Business and shrugged his shoulders and joined it. He worked with her to make a breakfast that was good and filling as well as healthy. Dean ended up making buckwheat pancakes and he didn’t mind at all. He was having too much of a good time and he knew she was enjoying it since they danced together. Occasionally, he would toss her an ingredient and she would do the same.

They danced as they finished putting together breakfast. Dean slid on the floor to watch as she plated and made the clown pancakes that she first made when they first started working together. When she put the final touches, the song ended, and Dean finished with a spin worthy of Joh Travolta. At that moment there was clapping, not mocking, but genuine clapping.

Dean turned and saw his brother Sam in the doorway clapping. He scowled at him, “How long you’ve been standing there?”

Sam grinned, “Long enough to see that John Travolta move. Didn’t know you were a fan.” He chuckled at the thought.

“Shut up. He’s a good dancer,” Dean said, feeling a little sheepish about the whole thing.

“Actually, you should see Patrick Swayze. That man can dance,” Angela said as she came forward with a couple of plates. “Taught me a few moves.”

“Wait, you met Patrick Swayze?” Sam looked at her with a raised brow.

Angela didn’t say anything but gave a slight shrug and a knowing smile as she turned to set the table. She always stood on ceremony if the effort for breakfast was made. She put the plates at the places that had been set. She gave them as smile that said everything and nothing as she usually did when revealing something about herself.

Dean had to asked, “Are you talking about Ghost Patrick Swayze?”

Angela chuckled, “One and the same.” She straightened up and said, “Of course the moves were from Dirty Dancing.”

Sam couldn’t help but laugh at that. Dean made a face that showed he had been had. He always walked into that with her. It was not embarrassing most of the time unless he stuck his foot into it. Dean pouted, “That’s nothing. We know that you were trained to be a lady and that included dancing.”

“True, but the moves you’ve seen me do were from years of moving with the times.” Angela did a little move and dragged Dean into it and spinned him, letting his socks do the work. “And you’re not bad yourself.”

Dean made a face and protested, “I just know how to move and that’s from doing the job.”

Angela gave a knowing look that clearly said that she would let him have it even though she didn’t believe him. Instead, she turned motherly on them and directed them to breakfast, emphasizing that Dean did all the work, much to his embarrassment. “And he even remembered the fruit.”

“I just thought something different would be nice,” Dean said almost in the manner of a child getting caught and having to fess up.

“And it was so thoughtful of you,” Angela said, much to Sam’s amusement.

Dean took the compliments with as much grace as he could considering he could see that Sam was trying hard not to laugh. He could tell his brother was remembering the time at Bobby’s that he walked in on them dancing to the same song. She had been regressed then and dressed in the hoodie that Sam had given her and bouncing around. He was in a pair of sweats and no shirt. He was going at it with an air guitar and she was holding onto a hairbrush and singing into it.

Sam for his part just smiled. When he came in that morning, he thought he would catch her dancing like a ballerina. Instead, he found her and his brother dancing like they were in a musical. They were perfectly in sync with each other as they moved to finish breakfast. He had to admit that it was a nice thing to see and certainly lightened the mood considering the fact that Dean had been having bad nights because of the Mark. He felt like he was on eggshells or something these past few days. Now he felt like they could get some work done and it certainly put Dean in the mood to do a job and he wasn’t being moody about it.

Dean was feeling better and was ready for a job. He was checking in on Angela since she was checking on some lore for their job. Instead, he found her watching a video and smiling. On closer inspection, he realized that it was a video of their performance in Bobby’s house. He could see himself playing his air guitar and Angela bouncing and singing. The music was blaring loudly. He remembered Bobby yelling asking what the racket was.

“Sam had recorded it and sent it to me so I could remember,” Angela explained before looking at him.

“How did you know it was me?” Dean saw the raised brow and said, “Never mind.”

“Don’t try and change the subject,” she said laughing. “I actually remembered this after being returned to my normal size. It took a while, but it is one of the few things I do remember.”

“Why couldn’t you remember something like when Bobby put his trucker hat on you or something?” Dean felt his cheeks flush, embarrassed at the fact that she remembered and could potentially use it against him if he misbehaved.

Angela chuckled at him. “I have my memories with Papa Bobby from that time. The same with Sam and Mama Ellen.” She purposely used the references to show that she remembered that. “This was one that I can saw that I am glad to remember. I like having fun with my big brother.”

Her calling him that made him flush more. He always felt a warmth in his chest when she called him brother. It really cemented the fact that she considered him and Sam family long before she and Sam got together. He glanced at the video, “Remember anything else?”

“Oh, that the reason this happened was because we were singing in the rain,” she replied with a smirk.

Dean couldn’t help but laugh at that. “You insisted on it.”

“But it was fun.” She looked at him with a smile. She then added, “It’s things like this that make these days seem better. Of course, at least you were more decent and not risky business.”

“Hey, Tom Cruise was more Risky Business than me both times,” Dean protested, realizing too late that he had walked into another one of her traps. One that would guarantee ribbing from Sam if he heard the conversation that was going on.

Sure enough, Sam did. He had come to find out what was taking so long and heard that last remark. He said, “I knew you saw it even though you denied it.”

“Shut up Sam. I can make that whole scene look better,” Dean sputtered back.

Sam just laughed at the whole thing and walked away. Dean knew that Sam would get him back later. He groused a little at that. He muttered that he was better than Tom Cruise. He turned to see Angela just looking at him with a smirk. She had definitely been amused by the whole thing. “What? It’s your fault anyway,” he pouted.

She shook her head and smirked before opening the container she had beside her on the table. She pulled out one of the mini pies she made for road trips and held it out to him like he was a child that needed placating. She just smiled as she held it out to him.

Dean looked at it and would have said something about not being bribed with pie but held his tongue. It was better to not say a word. He took it and shot a pout at her while she was still smiling at him. He looked at it and took a bite. He wouldn’t admit that it was good. It was good like always and he started to walk away while finishing the mini pie.

“You were definitely better Risky Business when the pizza guy came with lunch.”

Dean nearly choked on his pie. “Sonofabitch.”


End file.
